


Living By The List

by imagining_supernatural



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_supernatural/pseuds/imagining_supernatural
Summary: Your friend is late, there’s a creepy guy on the other end of the bar, and the only trustworthy creepy-guy-buffer you can see in the bar is, for some reason, famous celebrity Sebastian Stan.
Relationships: Reader & OMC, Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You, You & OMC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Living By The List

It´s pure human instinct. Something from the primal part of our brains that´s survived the industrialization of the world. The hair on the back of your neck raises and your senses snap into instant focus.

Someone was watching you.

And that voice in the back of your mind whispered that it was not a friendly stare.

As casually as you could, you cast your eyes around the only bar in this small town. It wasn’t the first time you looked around, but it was the first time your goal wasn’t to see If your friend had shown up yet.

Your eyes met dark brown ones across the room and instant shivers raced down your spine. As a solo woman in a bar, you didn´t have many defenses. And, being so new in town, you didn’t know many of the other patrons enough to trust them to be your creepy guy buffer.

There was the city drunk, Joey. But he was already passed out. And Mr. Sylvester sat on the other end of the bar, but he gave off that pervert vibe whenever you ran into him. You supposed that was the less creepy of the two options, but you weren’t that desperate yet.

The rest of the bar patrons were strangers, until your eyes landed on a familiar pair of blue eyes, crinkles around the corner as he laughed.

What the hell was Sebastian Stan doing in your small town?

Movement from the other end of the bar drew your attention and you saw the creepy stranger starting to move your way.

Well, you were definitely desperate enough to get over any celebrity induced shyness.

Quickly, you gathered your things, picked up your drink, and made your way to Sebastian´s table, sliding into an empty seat.

“Hi, I promise I’m not a crazy fangirl trying to ruin your night, but there´s this guy over there sending some bad vibes and I get the feeling that you´re my best bet for a creepy guy buffer until my friend gets here. I´m Y/N by the way.”

After taking a deep breath, you noticed with relief that Sebastian and his friend looked amused, rather than angry.

The friend extended his hand for a handshake, which you returned without hesitation. “Nice to meet you, Y/N, I’m Jeremiah. This is Sebastian.”

Their acceptance at your presence let you breathe a sigh of relief. “Thank you. I´d say I won´t be intruding on your night too long, but I’m perpetually early and my friend is perpetually late, so…”

“So I should order the three of us another round, yeah?” Sebastian said before signaling the bartender.

“Oh, no, you don’t have to …” you trailed off as the deed was already done.

Sebastian´s lips quirked up In a smile and he waved off your belated protest. “So, Y/N, were you and your friend meeting up to celebrate something tonight?”

“I don’t really know. She talks so much that we could either be celebrating a new deal at her work or the fact that she found a cute dress. Breanne is the kind of person who celebrates everything.”

“Sounds like a fun friend to have.”

A soft chuckle escaped your lips. “An expensively fun friend.”

“Lots of celebratory drinks?” Jeremiah guessed correctly. You nodded, raised your glass, and downed the last of your mojito. There was another round coming, so why make this drink last?

“You know what brings me here tonight. What about you guys? We don’t get many celebrities in North Dakota.”

Jeremiah grinned and sat forward, a sparkle of excitement in his eyes. “I´ve always want to drive down the Enchanted Highway.”

“You should have seen him in high school when he found out about the highway,” Sebastian cut in. “Jere loves weird and strange things.”

“I heard the enchanted highway is pretty cool.”

“You´ve never seen it? And you live, like, two hours from it?” Jeremiah seemed almost offended. You had to admit, his passion for all things weird and strange was pretty refreshing.

With a shrug, you answered simply. “I´ve only been here a year and I’ve taken my time setting in.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Jeremiah scoffed playfully shaking his head for effect. 

Sebastian laughed. “Not everyone is as excited about the things on our list as you are, man.”

“Your list? Like a bucket list?”

“Kind of. More like a list of places and things to see before we turn fifty.” Sebastian answered in his soft, smooth voice. “So, not really like a list of things to do, like skydiving.”

“Nah, I get it. My friend and I had a kind of weird list, back when I lived in the city.”

That definitely sparked Jeremiah’s interest. “Weird?”

Your conversation was interrupted by a waitress bringing your drinks. You´d been so caught up in the conversation that you forgot about the creepy man and your friend. A glance around the room let you know that the man was gone, and Breanne was not yet here.

Completely free, you turned back to the men and took a sip of your new mojito. “We found an article online – I think it was Buzzfeed or something – and it was about how people request weird things when they reserve a hotel room. Like for three red M&Ms to be placed on the dresser. So we made a list of 20 weird things to request and tried to race to the end of the list.”

“Who won?”

“Neither of us.” Another sip of the drink, and a hard swallow tamped down your sudden rush of emotions, just enough for you to give a practiced explanation. “The list got weirder the longer it went on and it was harder for the hotel staff to get on board.”

“What was the first item?”

“Don’t you want to know what the weirdest item was?” you asked Jeremiah.

His eyebrow rose in a challenge. “The starting point is so much more telling.”

“Alright.” Shifting around in your seat, you looked Jeremiah in the eye. “Number one. Request a picture of Kevin Bacon and a picture of Jeff Goldblum staring at each other like they´re so deeply in love while Edwin McCain´s I´ll Be plays in the background.”

While Jeremiah leaned back considering that, Sebastian leaned forward. “How many hotel did it takes before you got that one?”

“Three. Salt Lake and Seattle were busts, but New Orleans earned my respect.”

“Interesting. Kevin Bacon and Jeff Goldbum, you said?”

“Unwritten rule that if the staff adds anything like rose petals or a candle, you have to tip fifteen percent more.” Jugging your phone out of your bag, you kept talking. “I ended up tipping over twenty percent because, not only they include candles, rose petals, and chocolate covered strawberries, but they also left a note where the entire staff voted on whether their couple name would be Goldbacon or Baconbloom.”

You pulled up the picture you had taken of the sight, enjoying the laughter as they studied it. Just before you put your phone away, it buzzed with an incoming message.

** Bre-Babe**: Sorry girl! Work emergency. I´ll make it up toy you tomorrow!! Promise!!

** You:** No problem! G’Luck!!

“Well,” you said, drowning the last of your second mojito of the night, “Bre´s stuck at work so I guess I’ll get out of your hair. Thanks for being my creepy guy buffer. And for the drink and conversation.”

“You don´t have to go,” Jeremiah started.

“Yeah,” Sebastian started. “We only know number one on your hotel list.”

“If I stay, I’ll get drunk and Bre will make me go out again tomorrow. I’m on the wrong side of twenty-five to get drunk two nights in a row. Seriously though, thank you. And I hope to see some cool pictures of the Enchanted Highway on your Instagram, Sebastian.”

“At least let us walk you out to your car,” Sebastian insisted. “In case that creepy guy is still around.”

As you gathered your things, Jeremiah went to pay for the drinks. Sebastian helped you into your jacket. It was such an intimate, gentlemanly move that you were sure you were blushing.

And later when each man gave you a hug and kiss on the cheek?

Yeah, your cheeks were definitively flaming red.

* * *

Three days later, you were scrolling through your Instagram feed when a photo of Kevin Bacon and Jeff Goldblum caught your eye.

** @imsebastianstan**: Since I didn´t request the candles, I have to tip more, right? #Baconbloom4life.

This couldn´t be real. He was just having fun. It wasn´t like the hour or so you´d spent with him meant he wanted to keep talking with you… right?

Your phone was halfway in your purse but you couldn´t bring yourself to let go.

“What if…”

Before you could chicken out, you unlocked your phone and typed a comment.

** @livingbythelist**: No chocolate strawberries in sight… too bad. Better luck on number 2 #teamgoldbacon.


End file.
